


The Soulmate

by AnnaSummer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSummer/pseuds/AnnaSummer
Summary: This is my first Korrasami fanfic. I hope everyone likes it.Gist: A Lunar eclipse makes Korra wonder about her future. After she lost connection to her past lives, she's desperate to get it back. And Asami plays a major role in getting her what she wants. Sometimes, the answers are right infront of us and we are unable to see them.Takes place after the series ending.





	1. Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is inspired by the song- "Past Lives" by Kesha.
> 
> "We were lovers in a past life  
> I can see it in your green eyes  
> Maybe you were one of my wives  
> In a long lost tribe"
> 
> Enjoy:)

Blood Moon Lunar Eclipse. The longest one taking place in a century. I feel my whole body responding to it. I know Eclipses leave an impact on me spiritually and physically and I know this one is not going to be any different but by what Tenzin is saying, I am actually a little wary of this whole thing. According to him, this eclipse comes once or twice in a lifetime and ‘changes’ all the energy within. The chakras intensify and center all their energy to the heart chakra. The heart chakra harness this energy to open up blocks inside our body basically healing our body in the process and in some rare cases opens up past memories buried deep inside our subconscious.

After losing ten thousand years of memory of my past lives when Raava was destroyed by Unalaq, it’s overwhelming to get some of it back. Although Master Tenzin is not really sure about the ‘past memory’ thing since nobody has actually encountered someone with getting visions about their pasts.

I look at my left side and see my wife sleeping soundly.

She looks so peaceful while sleeping. Most of her day is stressful and tiring but she keeps on doing her job as a CEO without complaint. She’s so passionate about her work and really determined to keep Future Industries at the top. But sometimes this poor girl forgets to take care of herself. To eat her lunch timely or to get a nap during her breaks. She sometimes overworks herself without even knowing. I have to whisk her away for a much-needed vacation once this Eclipse is over. Asami and I really need a break. Even a day is enough to feel rejuvenated again and continue our respective tasks where we left.

I once again look at my sleeping wife. I smile fondly. For Asami, I am Korra. Her Korra. No Avatar. Just Korra. It just makes me love her even more. She’s the only person who sees through my Avatar skin. Even Mako, although was a good match, would always complain about how hard it is to date the Avatar while we were dating. But Asami never did. Not even once. Because she is not just good. She is the best.

And now here we are. Married. One year has already passed since we exchanged rings and bethrotal necklaces and took our vows to love each other for a lifetime.  
I wonder if Asami and I share some kind of history together. Not of this life because we do. But of my past. It would have been interesting to see Asami as my husband or as my wife or maybe like this lifetime, we were a same-sex couple. Who knows and now that I have lost my connection to the past lives, there’s no way to even find out.  
Lunar eclipse starts from midnight and it’s already quarter to midnight. I look at the ceiling and try to empty my mind. Finally, sleep comes in and I doze off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heat…..I can feel heat consuming me…._

_Screams of my wife ringing in my ears….._

_“ROKU!!!!”_

_I jolt out from my sleep waking my wife in the process. I am perspiring profusely. She hugs me gently but firmly to calm me down._ The familiar _smell of jasmine and rose hits my nose making me feel safe and warm. Alabaster skin. Raven hair. I open my eyes to meet the hazel ones._

_“Ta min….”_  
_“I am here for you, darling.”_  
_“I just had a nightmare. I will be fine in a while.”_  
_“Roku, I just want you to know that I’m here for you if you ever wanna talk or….anything.”_  
_“I know, honey. I will always be grateful for that. I love you, Ta min.”_  
_“I love you too, Roku”_

_Déjà vu._  
_I have been a part of_ similar _conversation before. Or was it after?_  
_I’m Korra, right? But why am I seeing myself as Roku? And Ta_ min _. She reminds me of….._

_**“I want you to know that I’m here for you. If you ever wanna talk or….anything.”** _

_ASAMI._

_Ta min nudges me to sleep next to her. I again slip inside the blanket on her right and pull her closer. Her breaths fall on my bare chest and slowly evens out letting me know that she has fallen asleep. I close my eyes taking in one final time the familiar smell of jasmine and rose and fall asleep._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Wake up, darling. Time for your morning practice session.”_

_I groggily open my eyes to see my wife opening the curtains to let the light come in from the windows._

_“It’s too early in the morning for so much light, Asahi.”_

_She just giggles and resumes doing whatever she was doing. And then I hear Koko starting to cry._

_Asahi says, “Our daughter is awake. Will you please take care of her while I’m making some tea for us?”_

_“All right….”_

_I go to the other room to cradle the baby in my arms and give her a kiss on her forehead. She has her mother’s green eyes and face. But her complexion is like mine._

_“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”_

_She starts making adorable noises and I softly continue to chat with her._

_“Aww. Are you hungry, little one? Momma will be right here to feed you.”_

_I change up her nappy from last night and wrap her in a new one. And just in time, Asahi arrives with our tea. She gives me a peck and puts the cups on the side table while taking the baby from my hand and starting to feed her. I watch her in awe. We both created her. Our Koko._

_Koko doesn’t seem to be that hungry though. She just wanted to see her momma right in the morning. After feeding for five minutes, Asahi puts the baby back on the cradle. She then comes to me holding our tea cups. I_ firebend _to heat up our tea again._

 _“Here, have some tea. I thought you might be cold out here. It’s quite chilly in the morning.”_  
_“You’re so sweet. Thanks, Asahi. But I can_ firebend _, you know, to keep myself warm.”_  
_“I know you can. You’re the Avatar after all. But for me, you’re just my wife. You’re my Kyoshi and I’m your Asahi.”_  
_“And I don’t want it any other way, love.”_  
_“I love you.”_  
_“I love you too.”_

_Asahi. Dressed in an earth nation attire. So graceful and poise. Green eyes, onyx hair_ and _fragrance like jasmine. Asahi is none other than......_

_**“I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here.”  
“You’re so sweet.”** _

_ASAMI._


	2. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have died everyday waiting for you  
> Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
> For a thousand years  
> I'll love you for a thousand more"  
> ~Christina Perri

My eyes snap open as I see morning light seeping in from the curtains. Shiny black hair, as soft as feathers, sprinkled all over my face. The owner of the hair is using my breasts as her pillow. Her face is buried in my chest and I can feel her breath hitting my cleavage. Her hands are wrapped around my waist and I don’t think I can get any closer to her. As soon as this thought pops in, she wraps her leg around me pulling me in and closing any gap left if there was at all in the first place. 

My mind is still shaken by the visions I got last night but my body and heart tell me otherwise. I give in to the embrace of the woman I love and fall asleep again.

Two hours later, I wake up to an empty bed. The clock is showing, 7:00. I hear noises coming from the kitchen. As I drag myself out of the bed, the door of the bedroom opens and I see my wife standing with two cups of tea.

Asami puts the teacups on the side table and pulls me closer for a long deep kiss. Her eagerness makes my head dizzy with want. God, how does she have this effect on me?

She lets go of my lips and then purrs,

“Good morning, Korra.”

“Good morning.”

“Here, I brought your favorite. Cinnamon green tea.”

“Thanks, Asami.”

She notes the tone of my voice and understands that something is on my mind.

“Are you okay, honey? You seem deep in thought.”

“I uh…I had some visions last night.”

Her eyes widen a little with worry as she says,

“Are you again getting visions of Zaheer? Is that fight still haunting you?”

“No. No. It’s not Zaheer. It’s not about him. You remember I told you the impact of the lunar eclipse last night?”

“Yes, you did. If I remember correctly, it would intensify the chakras and center it on the heart chakra which can have some healing effects on the body and in rare cases, can even open up past memories buried deep within.”

“Yes, Asami. But Tenzin told me that the chances of getting back the past memory are negligible. Guess what, it’s not.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had visions of my past lives. Not all of them. Just two.”

Asami gasps in surprise and continues,

“Wow, Korra! That’s amazing. At least you got to see two of your past lives.”

“Not the whole of it. Just some incidents. But that’s not even the surprising part, to be honest. I saw you. In both of my past lives, you were my wife. You were Ta min when I was Roku and you were Asahi when I was Kyoshi. I can’t give any logical explanation as to how I know that they were you. But it’s just my gut feeling. The familiarity. The love. They couldn’t be anyone but you, Asami. ”

Asami stands speechless for some seconds. Then she says,

“I believe you, Korra. And it’s not surprising actually. For in every life, I would want to be with you, my love. And I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else but in your arms.”  
Her gaze is filled with so many raw emotions right now. And love is topping it all. I pull her for a long lingering kiss. Then she pulls back and we’re both breathless from the kiss.

Asami takes a sip of her tea and says,

“You know, we should ask someone about these visions. Why would you get them in the first place? And that too, all involving me and you.”

“Something tells me that you can actually help me to get back my connection to the past lives.”

“If that’s the case, we should go to your home in Southern Water tribe and talk to Master Katara about these visions.”

“Funny thing is I was planning on taking you for a vacation.”

“You’re not having your way with me, Avatar Korra.” She smirks. “You need to wait for that.”

“I wasn’t just thinking about that. Although, that was on my to-do list. You’re always at the top of my to-do list. “I wink. “But I was actually worried about you working so hard since the city expansion project has started.”

“Oh, Korra. Sweetie, I know that I can be too focused sometimes but I do take care of myself. Most of the times.”

“Ya, the dark circles under your eyes are telling.”

“Babe, it’s just a matter of a few months now. We’re wrapping up all the work. The designs have been made and I’m gonna submit it to my team for the implementation.”

“I know, Asami. I don’t mind it at all. I appreciate it actually. That you’re so determined and passionate. I just worry about you. Guess, I’m being overprotective.”

“No, you’re not. And I understand. I am not taking care of myself lately. Not anymore. I will look after myself and spend more time with you. I will do my best to make it up to you, honey. I promise.”

“Thanks. By the way, do you know Avatar Kyoshi and Asahi had a daughter together? Both were women and still, they were able to conceive a child of their own.”

“What do you mean of their own? It’s not biologically possible.”

“I know but they had. I don’t know how. All I can tell from that vision was that their daughter Koko shared both of the parents’ physical traits.”

“Korra…”

I look up to see Asami biting her lower lip and looking at me with wonder. 

“Do you think we could have a baby of our own too?”

I am stunned. The thought of having a child with my beloved. It just fills me with so much happiness and joy. 

I hug her tightly and whisper ‘yes’ in her ear but then I look at her and ask with desperation and doubt,

“But how, Asami?!”

She smiles sweetly and softly brushes her lips with mine and whispers,

“Don’t worry, we will figure out, how.”


	3. The Eternal Consort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Folks. This chapter and the next one is from Asami's POV. Enjoy;)
> 
> "Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
> And my heart beats again  
> Baby, I can't help it  
> You keep me drowning in your love"  
> ~Backstreet Boys

It all seems so surreal to me. I could have never in my life imagined that one day I would marry the Avatar-master of all elements. First, it was a competition to win the affection of a man. Slowly, we grew over him and our friendship bloomed. Finally, that friendship turned into something more. Something beautiful. Something so divine that it feels like a dream to me. 

When Korra mentioned about getting visions of her past lives and me being her wife, I wasn’t that surprised.  
I am not that spiritually woke but I remember the time Korra was poisoned. During that time, when she disappeared for three years, I often got visions of a man, probably my husband, getting engulfed in molten lava. I ignored them as dreams. But how many times does a person see the same dream? It couldn’t be just a mere coincidence. Something was telling me that Korra was more than just a friend to me but I was too scared to tell her anything. She had gone for too long. What if she would never return if these feelings were not mutual? Thankfully, they were. We explored our feelings in the Spirit world.

We reach the Southern Water Tribe and Korra’s parents are here to welcome us.

Senna wraps me in a tight embrace as Tonraq hugs Korra. Then, they alternatively hug both of us again. 

“Good to see you, girls.”

“Good to see both of you.”

Senna says,

“You girls must be tired. Get some rest. I will call you for dinner.”

Korra replies, “Alright. Let’s get going.”

After dinner, we retire to our respective rooms. As I feel Korra’s warmth against mine, I know this is exactly the place I belong.

Early in the morning, we go to Master Katara’s place. She hugs both of us one by one.

KATARA: How are you both doing?

KORRA: We are good. How are you?

KATARA: I am as peachy as always.

We all laugh at that.

KATARA: So what brings you to the Southern Water Tribe, Korra?

KORRA: I wanted to meet my parents and you, of course. It’s been a while.

I add, “Also I needed a break from my work.”

KORRA: Yes and what better way than to spend in our native place?

‘Our place’. I love that Korra included me. I could never have imagined that I would get such a sense of belongingness after my parents died. But Korra made me feel at home. She’s my home. My family. My everything. And her people are now my people too.

KATARA: Indeed. But it’s not just that. Is it?

KORRA: You are right. 

And then Korra explained the visions she got in detail. Even I was stunned by what she revealed. Avatar Roku and Ta min sounded strangely familiar to me and so did Avatar Kyoshi and Asahi.

KATARA: And you think that somehow Asami can help you get back your connection to your past lives?

KORRA: Yes, that is what I feel.

Katara seemed to introspect on something. Then she continued.

KATARA: Legends say that during the time Raava merged with Avatar Wan, an immense amount of energy was generated. Raava’s energy created four of its counterparts. Four counterparts corresponding to four different elements. Water, Fire, Earth and Air. They were all given the task to help the Avatar in each life and be their support system throughout their lives. So, according to that legend, these counterparts take birth along with the Avatar to fulfill their current destiny. The Legend is popularly known as- “The Eternal Consort”. In each life, either they come in the form of the Avatar’s parents or siblings or friends or in most cases, the lover. I thought this to be a myth until now. But your visions confirm that Asami is indeed one of the counterparts, most probably, the fire one. Since your primary element is water, she is your opposite. Hence balancing you and complementing you in every way.

KORRA: What about the other three?

KATARA: In this life, you don’t need their help so they might not be playing any significant role in your life right now if they have taken birth. But most probably, they haven’t.

KORRA: So what should we do now? How does this Legend help me getting back my connection?

KATARA: I don’t know. But I think the best way to figure out is to meditate in the hollow of the Tree of Time. There you will find your answers.

KORRA: All right. In that case, we will go to the spirit world. And I was hoping if you can come along, Master Katara.

KATARA: I don’t think I will be able to travel so long but if you really need me, my spirit will travel along with you. I will meditate from here itself joining you in the spirit world.

KORRA: Thank you so much, Katara.


	4. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There’s just somethin' about you I know  
> Started centuries ago though  
> You see your kiss is like a lost ghost  
> Only I would know  
> But I, I keep on falling for you  
> Time after time  
> Time after time  
> I’ll make you mine"  
> ~Kesha

As suggested by Katara, Korra and I travel together to the spirit world. As soon as we enter the spirit world, we see Katara standing there in her spirit form. She looks so young and beautiful and her spirit is most probably of our age. 

“Katara, you look so beautiful.” Korra says.

“Thank you, Korra. This is the actual form in which I roam around in the spirit world.”

“So this is not your first time?”Korra asks

“No. Not really. I come here quite often to meet Aang.”

“Ah! I see. Love is in the air!” Korra smirks. I poke her shoulder with my elbow and give her a look to shut up.

“Owch! Sorry.” 

Katara giggles and then we head towards the Tree of Time.

As we reach nearer to the Tree, Korra’s body starts glowing. And a part of her spirit splits out and we see none other than her past life, Aang standing. 

Katara runs towards him and he lifts her in his arms and kisses her. Korra and I stand there mesmerized by the scenario taking place. 

It is true, love never dies.

Aang finally looks towards us and comes forward.

“It’s so good to see you, Korra, after a long time. And you must be Asami, Korra’s better half.”

“Yes, I am. Nice to finally meet you, Avatar Aang.”I reply.

“Likewise.”

Korra asks Aang, “How did you know we were about to come?”

Aang replies, “I always know when Katara is about to come. She is the ‘eternal consort’ after all.”

Korra and I exchange looks of disbelief. And then Korra asks,

“Eternal Consort?”

“Yes, she’s one of the counterparts of Raava. The water element.”

Katara is shocked herself. She asks Aang, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Aang replies, “Because I thought you knew.”

Korra asks, “And what about Asami?”

“She’s the fire counterpart as Katara had explained. And don’t be surprised, I am always connected to the counterparts so I know everything about them. Even the conversations they have had. So I knew, Katara and Asami, both are coming together. I also know why you all are here. But to reconnect with the past lives, we need all the counterparts together. Good thing is the Earth and Air counterpart didn’t take birth so they are in their spirit form amidst us.”

And as soon as Aang finishes his sentence, two light spirits looking exactly like Raava appear amidst us. 

Now, Aang tells Korra, “We are the same person, Korra. As I again merge inside you, mend the broken bond. It’s time for us to reunite.”

With that, his spirit form merges with Korra illuminating her. 

Now, Korra is standing with four of the counterparts. 

Her instincts take over. She kneels down and says,

“I, Avatar Korra, bow down to the counterparts who have served me since time itself came into existence. I am grateful for everything you have done for me and there are not enough words to express my gratitude. Without you, I am incomplete. I am nothing but a human who destroys everything with their touch. But you. Your presence has balanced my powers from time immemorial. For I was made to restore balance onto this world but you restore my balance. I might be the Avatar but you’re the ones who have complete control on the Avatar. Please, bring me back, all the memories, all the past life connections shared with you. For I want to cherish them forever.”

The whole spirit world seems to be standing still while Korra is pouring her heart out through her speech. And all the spirits have gathered circling us and watching this wonderful reunion taking place.  
And as her speech ends, I am suddenly glowing and my usual clothes suddenly disappear and in their place is a red flowing gown symbolizing myself as the fire element. 

I then see Katara in a blue dress and the other two spirits have taken forms of human wearing green and orange dresses respectively.

The four of us merge into one and a beam of light shoot out of us straight towards Korra.

As soon as it hit her, she goes to her Avatar state with eyes glowing and all of a sudden, all her past lives separate out one by one from her body and then again merge within.

When she comes back from her Avatar state, Raava glows inside her saying,

“The connection has been restored.”

The four of us again split out and the two spirits disappear leaving Katara, Korra and me.

Katara says, “My task is complete. I am going back to my body.”

With that, she disappears leaving Korra and me.

“So did it work?” I ask hopefully.

“Ten thousand years of past lives’ memories, Asami, I got it all back.”

And then she lifts me up with both her hands, twirls me around and then kisses me passionately.


	5. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- *Smut* alert!!
> 
> "You're all I need between my sheets  
> Just you and me  
> Don't ever slow down  
> Your hands should be all over me  
> Your lips, your teeth  
> Don't ever stop now"  
> ~SEE-Potions

Within seconds, it happens. One second ago, I had hardly any memory of my past and one second later, I get back ten thousand years of past lives’ memories back in a flash. I re-live all the moments, all the incidents already taken place. It’s like I am whole again. I feel whole again and when I look at Asami, I know she helped me get it back. She and Katara with the other two counterparts restored my past life’s connection. And I couldn’t be more elated. But there’s something which makes me happier. 

After I got my connection back, I know exactly how Avatar Kyoshi and Asahi conceived a baby.

As Asami and I return to our home in republic city, I tell her about it. She is overjoyed and excited. And we both are looking forward to it.

The night seems to overtake daylight in haste and the sky is illuminated by the full moon. Asami and I have prepared ourselves for the night as we enter into our bedroom hand in hand. 

 

Clothes fall apart and there’s an urgency as our lips meet in for a bruising kiss. We are hungry to take away all that we can and give away all that we have. 

I want to make this as pleasurable as possible for Asami. As I proceed further, we are already lying down in bed with me being on top of her. My hips slowly start grinding into her as she sighs softly from pleasure. Her sighs increase as I increase my rhythm. We continue kissing each other as we are grinding in perfect sync. 

After a while, I have had enough of teasing as I slowly move my lips from her lips to her neck. I gently suck her pulse point as she starts to moan. As the pressure increases, she becomes a moaning mess. I make sure to leave a bite mark on her neck as I gently soothe the area with my tongue afterward.

I move on to her collarbone and give it similar treatment. Then I slowly move towards the rosy peaks whose center is already hard by now. I start kissing everywhere except the center as Asami whimpers beneath me. 

“Stop….teasing…..”

I smile internally and then give her what she wants. My mouth covers the rosy bud and I start sucking gently as my other hand is busy fondling the other one.

“Oh….Korra…..”Is all Asami manages to say as her hands lovingly wrap around my head and start stroking my hair.

After a while, I switch side and give the other one the same amount of pleasure with my tongue and lips.

By now, Asami is lost in the world of sensations.

But I am hardly satisfied.

I move down further and can smell her essence. So intoxicating. 

I slowly inhale her scent as she mewls. And then I gently kiss the wet flower. 

She screams my name as I continue ravishing her. My tongue is stroking her up and down and then kissing the small erect bud. 

“So….close….so…close…Korra”

I enter her with my tongue as my thumb continues stroking her clit. Doesn’t take much longer before I feel the familiar sensation of her walls tightening as she starts chanting my name,

“Korra….Korra….Korra…Korraaaaa……”

Her body arcs as tears flow down her eyes and a silent scream escapes her mouth. My eyes are fixated on watching her coming as my tongue and hand are still busy on working inside her.

As she comes down from her high, my pace slows down and I am finally ready for the final act.

I climb on top of her again and kiss her passionately. She moans as she tastes herself on my lips. 

“Take me, Korra. Take me now.”

That’s all it takes for my wild side to unleash. I start rubbing myself onto her. My clit is rubbing with hers and I feel the familiar sensation of pressure building up inside me. Her legs wrap around my waist as I am moving on top of her in wild abandonment. The rhythm we have set, the delicious friction between legs and breasts and two hearts beating together- all are at perfect sync. I feel myself going into the Avatar State and my eyes start glowing. I feel all the energies of the past Avatars connected and guiding me through the process. 

As I finally come undone, I hear Asami cry out as she comes along with me, 

“Oh, Korra! We are finally one!”

My essence drips down my cunt and mixes with hers and as I come back from my Avatar State, I see Asami’s body glowing with the same light.

I kiss her lips softly and whisper,

“Yes, Asami, we are One.”


	6. Epilogue

Ten years later……

 

In the Sato Mansion, two kids are playing. The younger one is running after her brother through the hallway.

“Give me back my chocolate, Kosuke.”

“Not a chance, sis.”

“Fine. I will waterbend at you.”

“I can waterbend too, Yasuko.”

“Bring it on!”

After half an hour of waterbending fight, the hallway is filled with water everywhere. The kids are drenched in water. Even the walls are filled with streaks of water dripping down. It’s like a flood hit the mansion.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” The stern voice of Asami is heard across the hallway. 

She enters with Korra behind her.

“We had gone for twenty minutes to buy the groceries and you both destroyed the mansion. I told you not to bend inside the house. Who gave you the permission to bend here?”

“Mamma did!” the kids say in unison.

Asami glares at Korra and Korra laughs nervously,

“Asami…I don’t know what they are talking about…”

Asami looks back at the kids,

“You both are grounded for a week. No chocolate for you guys.”

And then looks at Korra and whispers to her,

“And you’re grounded too. No nookie for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuko is Asami's Mother's name. I thought it to be fitting for their daughter's name as Korra and Asami would have wanted their daughter's name after Asami's late Mother.
> 
> Kosuke means rising sun in Japanese. I think that would be a fitting name for their son. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading my story. I really loved to explore this journey along with you. I will come back with more Korrasami fics. Till then, sayonara :)


End file.
